


The Pride-Parade-Related Shenanigans of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:Vale, ZOOL, and Their Managers

by ReapersAngel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (I just used he/him pronouns for Haru to make it easier), (like I would change that), Agender and Demiromantic Banri, Aromantic Bisexual Torao, Basically Queer Everyone, Biromantic Gray Asexual Gaku, Demiboy Rinto, Demigirl Tsumugi, Demisexual Yamato, Disclaimer: Credits to Bandai Namco, Fly Away Duo, Gay Momo, Gay Yuki, Genderfluid Haruka, Haru is very possessive over Minami, How Do I Tag, I have a lot, Identity/orientation of characters up to you but here's my ideas, Intersex Riku, Intersex Tenn, Italics are English or for emphasis, Lack of straight representation sorry, Married Momo & Yuki, Married Re:Vale, Mezzo", Multi, Nagi is baby, Never been to a Pride Parade before can you tell, Nonbinary Sogo, Panromantic Asexual Iori, Pansexual Nagi, Polygender and Lithromantic Minami, Polyromantic Toma, Polysexual Ryuu, Pride, Pride Parade, Pythagoras Trio, Queerplatonic Mitsuki, Questioning/What The Hell Is A Relationship™/??? Tamaki, Rated Gen but there are only two fuck-related words, Re:vale - Freeform, The managers may murder, Transgender Anesagi, Tsumugi and Rinto may/may not run a secret service or something, ZOOL, and vice versa, headcanons, managers, pride month, reposted from wattpad, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Exactly what the title says. The Fly Away Duo, Pythagoras Trio, MEZZO", TRIGGER, Re:Vale, ZOOL, and the managers have fun (and other things) at a Pride Parade.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami, Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato & Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki, Possible Relationships If You Squint, Takanashi Tsumugi & Oogami Banri & Anesagi Kaoru & Okazaki Rinto
Kudos: 23





	The Pride-Parade-Related Shenanigans of IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:Vale, ZOOL, and Their Managers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3 and happy Pride Month!
> 
> *some time later*
> 
> I now have a new respect for ao3 users. What the fuck is this formatting.

"Nanase-san, wait!" Iori called, catching the redhead by the arm, "Don't run so fast, you're going to get an attack!"

"But, Iori!" Riku puffed up his cheeks, looking at Iori with his best puppy eyes. "It's _Pride_ ! We're at a _Pride parade_!"

Iori sighed in exasperation, crossing his arms. "I know that, Nanase-san, but please, there's no need to rush everywhere."

"You're no fun, Iori!" Riku complained, although there was a grin on his face. "C'mon, I want to see more of the floats!"

Iori sighed but let Riku pull him along amongst the throngs of people displaying their pride. He and Riku had gone with the simplistic way of painting their respective flags on their cheeks. Amused, he watched Riku stare wide-eyed at the passing floats.

"Look, Iori!" Riku said, his eyes sparkling, "There's people throwing out rainbow flowers!"

Iori looked at the float he was pointing out and internally raised an eyebrow. The two people on the float looked _very suspiciously_ like Momo and Yuki. Although, that wasn't very surprising, given that they were Re:Vale and had been happily married for a while now. He has seen a few Re:Vale look-alikes as they'd walked around.

"Let's go get some!" Riku decided, pulling Iori towards the float. Iori stumbled a bit with the sudden movement, and chastised him as they went along. Riku puffed up his cheeks again and slowed down, though determinedly kept up his route to get closer to the float. Iori was sure the odds of finding a flower on the ground were more likely than catching one, but he didn't say that.

Iori pried himself away from his thoughts just in time to see the probably-look-alike Momo on the float to wave excitedly at the crowd - also _very suspiciously_ in their direction, huh - and throw out a fresh armful of coloured flowers. Riku's eyes glittered as he jumped up - courtesy of their dancing practices, Iori felt a sliver of pride at seeing him land so amazingly - and caught two of the flowers.

Riku turned on his heels and smiled blindingly at him. "Look, Iori, I caught them!" Iori smiled back at him as Riku showed him the two flowers in his hands. "Hold on Iori, stay still!"

Before Iori knew what Riku was doing the redhead had fixed one of the flowers behind his ear and one of his own. The tip of Riku's tongue stuck out from his mouth in concentration, then he smiled happily as he twirled in front of him. "Look, Iori, we match!"

Iori blushed and muttered "Idiot" under his breath.

❤|💛|💚|💙|💜

"Maybe we should've gotten pins or something for the flags," Ryuu fretted, tucking the corners of Tenn's flag so it wouldn't fall off around his shoulders.

Gaku rolled his eyes. "Come on Ryuu, we're grown people. We can hold our own flags." Ryuu blinked owlishly at him as Tenn scowled.

"You and Ryuu might be ' _grown people_ ,' " Tenn said, curving his fingers into air quotes and almost losing his flag again in the process, "And if that was another jab at my height I'll have you know I _can_ still snap your neck."

Gaku snorted. "The day you snap my neck is the day I turn as tan as Ryuu, brat."

"Gaku!" Ryuu said, once again fiddling with Tenn's flag, "Be nice!"

Over Ryuu's shoulder Tenn smiled smugly at Gaku, who lifted his middle finger at him. Ryuu shot both of them a look before finally leaving Tenn's flag alone, though eyeing it worriedly. "Maybe we _should_ get pins for them..." He murmured.

"Hey, Ryuu, it's fine," Gaku said. "The worst thing that can happen is it'll gather up dirt, people will step in it, and the end will be in tatters, right?" He joked. Ryuu looked at him, horrified. Tenn shot Gaku an accusing look behind Ryuu's back, and Gaku just shrugged helplessly at him, mouthing 'I thought it would help'. Tenn mouthed back 'Well, it obviously didn't'.

"None of those things will happen, Ryuu," Tenn reassured him confidently. Ryuu still looked a bit like a kicked puppy, so Tenn added, "And I know exactly how we can stop it from happening."

"And how's that, brat?" Gaku snarked.

"Well," He said nonchalantly, "We run."

"Tenn, don't!" Ryuu said just as Gaku said "Oh no you won't" and grabbed his flag. Tenn let out a - rather undignified, but he wouldn't admit that - yelp as he practically fell back onto Gaku and Ryuu.

Ryuu immediately started mother-henning him while he glared at Gaku. "It would've looked really cool though," He muttered.

"You know what would've looked really cool?" Gaku said, "This." And then he grasped Tenn by the hips and tossed him up into the air.

Tenn heard Ryuu say " _Gaku_!" and he laughed as someone caught him.

Through his laughter he said, "We should do that for our next MV."

❤|💛|💚|💙|💜

"You know, Darling, it was a really good idea to get a float."

"I know, Momo," Yuki said, watching as his husband threw another round of rainbow flowers into the air.

"And it's really nice, because no one knows we're actually Re:Vale," Momo continued.

Yuki pretended to be hurt. "You don't like being in Re:Vale with me?"

"No, Darling, that's not what I meant!" Momo said, rushing over to hug Yuki, "I just miss, y'know, being able to go to the store freely."

"And having a regular sleep schedule."

"And having a regular sleep schedule," Momo said sadly.

"But we're here to show our support."

"But we're here to show our support!" Momo said, perking up. "And that's why we're here!" He said excitedly, turning to some invisible, imaginary talk show host, "To show our support and pride!"

"And to show off and brag about how gay we are," Yuki added to the nonexistent host.

"And that!" Momo confirmed. "And to show off my Darling, isn't he so amazing?" He whispered conspiracally to the host.

"Oh, Momo, you flatter me so," Yuki said, pretend-batting his eyelashes, "And don't sell yourself short. You're so handsome as well."

"Yuki, ikemennnnnnnn!" Momo squealed, rushing at Yuki with an expression that looked like one of the kaomoji he so frequently used. Yuki let Momo sweep him into a kiss, then gently broke it off to throw more flowers into the air.

"Did you see Iori-kun and Riku-kun earlier?"

"I did!" Momo said excitedly, practically vibrating. "Did you see they had their faces painted? We should do that next time!"

Yuki looked down at his rainbow tie-dye outfit, then made sure his hair was still tied up with a rainbow ribbon-cloth-thing. "Momo, we can literally not get any gayer."

"I know, isn't it amazing?!" Momo squealed. "I swear I saw Tamaki and Sogo earlier too!"

"I should ask Sogo-kun if he and Tamaki-kun want to write and do a duet with us," Yuki mused, "I've been meaning to for a while."

"Ooooh, yes, we should _totally_ do that!" Momo said excitedly. "That would be so cool!"

"Mmhmm, yes," Yuki agreed. He was already planning it out in his mind.

"Do you think we roped _all_ our kouhai into coming here?" Momo said, "I think I saw Tenn somewhere."

"Mmhmm," Yuki hummed.

"And I think all the ŹOOĻ-kun members are here as well."

"Mmhmm."

"We should all do a song together to show off our pride!"

"Mmhmm."

"Darling, are you listening to me?"

"Mmhmm."

"You aren't listening to me, huh."

"Mmhmm."

"You're planning on how to write that duet with Sogo-kun aren't you."

"Mmhmm."

"We're going to buy me a cake."

"Mmhmm."

"We're going to adopt a bird."

"Mmhmm."

"We're going to have a threesome with Ban-san."

"Mmh- Wait, what about Ban?"

"No~thing~!" Momo said cheerily, flashing his most innocent face. Yuki squinted at him suspiciously. 

"I didn't just accidentally agree to a divorce and you're going to get together with Ban, right?"

❤|💛|💚|💙|💜

Banri sneezed. "I think someone's talking about me."

Anesagi sniffed. "Nonsense, Banri! If anything, it's probably Rinto's Re:Vale boys getting into trouble again."

"Momo-kun and Yuki-kun aren't that bad, Anesagi-san," Rinto said. "Although," He admitted, with a little bit of tiredness tinting his voice, "I did a hear a rumor that they have a float in the parade."

"They have a _float_?!" Tsumugi said, sounding possibly scandalized and/or horrified. "How did the rumor spread so fast?"

"If it helps you sleep, Tsumugi," Banri said, sounding like they were used to Re:Vale's antics and had gotten used to them long ago, "They have their ways and the rumor's most likely true."

"How would that help me sleep?!"

"There, there, Tsumugi," Anesagi said, patting her head, "They aren't your idols, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be in all the Pride front pages tomorrow."

" _Pride front pages_?!"

"This'll be a PR nightmare," Rinto sighed. Banri patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"At least they're the shoe-in poster gay couple, Rinto. It's not like anything bad can come of this."

"Breaking off your conversation about your precious Re:Vale boys, why are we even talking about work?" Anesagi interrupted, crossing her arms. "We're off and at Pride, we shouldn't even be thinking about work!"

Tsumugi, Rinto, and Banri shared a collective look. "Do we look like we do anything else?" Banri drawled in a deadpan tone, "None of us go to a secret knitting committee or run an underground fighting club, right?"

Tsumugi and Rinto both nodded, though with uncertain expressions on their faces. For all everyone knew, they _did_ run a secret knitting committee or an underground fighting club.

Anesagi huffed in defeat. "Well then, not that anyone asked, but the TRIGGER brats are just as annoying as usual."

Tsumugi perked up with a happy look on her face. "IDOLiSH7 is doing well! I think Iori-san mentioned something that they were going to a Pride parade too!"

"Oh, yes," Rinto absently replied, "Momo-kun said that they would invite their kouhai..."

They all fell silent as the implications hit them. Anesagi huffed and threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What are the odds," Banri agreed.

Tsumugi looked around them a bit nervously. "All of our idols are here too?"

Rinto sighed. "It seems so, Takanashi-san."

"I better not have to do damage control on my day off," Anesagi fumed.

"For once I whole-heartedly agree."

"Ogami-san!" Tsumugi said, looking scandalized. Banri merely shrugged their shoulders.

"It can't be that bad," Rinto tried, "Let's just try and focus on Pride."

With those words someone promptly threw glitter on them.

There was a moment before Banri spat glitter out of their mouth. "You know, maybe we're not the ones who'll have to do damage control."

"I can see the headlines," Tsumugi said, sounding dead as she screwed up her face cutely and attempted to get the glitter off her face.

" _Managers Of Famous Idol Groups Go On A Killing Spree At Pride_ ," Rinto read in a monotone voice. He took his glasses off and tried to clean them.

"I'm glad we finally found something we all agree on," Anesagi muttered, getting absolutely no glitter out of her hair with her attempts. "I'm going to strangle the fucker when I catch them."

They all nodded solemnly in a promise to not tell anyone about this or the possible future murder.

❤|💛|💚|💙|💜

"Sou-chan, come on! I'm hungry and you're being slow!"

"Tamaki-kun, wait up!" Sogo panted, catching up with Tamaki. They'd been chasing after the other for what felt like hours, but was probably just under half of one. "Mitsuki-san's making food later, remember? Can't you wait until then?"

"But Sou-chan, I'm hungry _now_!" Tamaki complained. Sogo sighed.

"You can have _one_ snack, Tamaki-kun, _one_ ," They said tiredly. Tamaki cheered and raced off again. Sogo resigned themself to once again follow their groupmate. At least when Mitsuki had divvied up their spending money he had given it out to one person in each subunit only.

"Sou-chan!" Tamaki said, rushing back and giving Sogo his best imitation of puppy eyes, "They have cotton candy! _Cotton_ . _Candy_."

"Yes, you can have some," Sogo said, watching Tamaki cheer again and drag them over to where the cotton candy was. They were a little surprised, given that they had only seen and expected the regular pastel pink or blue cotton candy. Instead, whoever had made them had miraculously turned them different colours and each bag held the colours of a different flag.

"Sou-chan, we should take a picture!" Tamaki said as Sogo purchased a bag. He rooted around in his pockets before scowling a bit and saying, "I think I left my phone at the dorms."

"All right," Sogo said, handing Tamaki the bag of cotton candy and fumbling with their phone for a moment. They snapped a picture of the cotton candy and sent it to the group RabbitChat with the words _Tamaki-kun wanted to show you all the cotton candy_.

Tamaki watched over Sogo's shoulder as they walked, eating the cotton candy. He offered a piece to Sogo, who absently took it.

_Momo: I'm so jealous, Tamaki, Sogo! (" > < )つ _

_Iori: I see._

_Haruka: COTTON CANDY._

_Gaku: Wow, nice find._

_Mitsuki: Should've sent you guys out with more money! Don't eat too much, there's still dinner!_

_Haruka: C O T T O N C A N D Y_

_Iori: What are we having, Nii-san?_

Sogo chewed on their lip for a moment. "Do you think we should go back and get some for everyone?"

Tamaki shook his head. " 'Ike Mikki sahd, weeb dunt hahe enjuff moneh. Sosh ih wolnt bea 'air."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Tamaki-kun," Sogo reprimanded absently. They put their phone away. "You're right though, I suppose it wouldn't be fair."

Tamaki beamed and practically radiated pride as he swallowed. "So we're special 'cause we got cotton candy, Sou-chan?"

"Yes, Tamaki-kun," Sogo said, picking apart another piece from the bag, "I suppose we are."

❤|💛|💚|💙|💜

Haru fumed as he looked at his phone. "Stupid Yotsuba!" He yelled, "He's tempting me with cotton candy!"

"Don't yell, Isumi-san," Minami said, patting Haru's head, "We're in public."

"Yeah, Haru," Torao snarked, "Don't yell."

"At least I don't bathe in fifty hundred gallons of face products," Haru fired back.

"Hey, hey, stop fighting!" Toma said, intervening. "If you're going to act like five-year-olds - no offense, Mina - I'm going to treat you like five-year-olds and drag you back to the dorms!"

"None taken, Inumaru-san," Minami said smoothly.

"Stupid Toma, I'm not five," Haru muttered. When Toma glared at hin, he uttered a "I didn't say anything".

"Do you think that someone'll try to pick me up?" Torao mused to himself. "It'll happen, right?"

"We're idols, Tora," Toma said, "Not teenagers looking for a hookup."

"You're a hookup," Torao retorted.

"I know what a hookup is!" Haru piped up.

Minami watched with amusement as they descended into squabbling. Therein was the reason that they didn't notice someone heading towards their little group huddle at the edge of the parade.

"Isumi-san, Inumaru-san, Mido-san," They said, "Perhaps we should-" Someone then tapped them on the shoulder and Minami turned around with their signature dark-sweet smile on their face, ready to snap someone's neck clean off.

"Hey," The stranger said. The childish squabble behind them died down and was replaced by the silence of their groupmates eavesdropping. "Just wanted to ask if you wanted to have a few drinks after this parade, _cher_." The stranger winked.

Minami, after they recovered from their moment of surprise, was about to open their mouth to reply that no, they didn't drink, when Haru flung himself at their back, curling his arms around them and glaring at the stranger over Minami's shoulder. "Mine!"

"Oh," The stranger said, putting their hands up in surrender, "Sorry, didn't know you were already taken." They disappeared back into the crowd of ever-changing rainbow people.

"Technically, Haru," Toma said after he got over his shock, "Mina isn't yours-"

"Well they're not _yours_ ," Haru shot back, "And they're not Torao's, so Minami's _mine_! By default!" He declared, sounding proud of himself.

Minami watched as Toma looked equal parts exasperated, fond, and apologetic and affectionately rolled their eyes. "There, there, Isumi-san," They said, "Just for now, yes?"

Haru smirked and preened as Torao broke out of his stupor.

"Minami got hit on _before me_?!"

❤|💛|💚|💙|💜

"Hey, old man, stop falling asleep on your feet! Me and Nagi are going places without you!"

" _Oh yes_ , Yamato, _please_ wake up!"

"Come on, Mitsu, Nagi," Yamato complained, blearily rubbing at his eyes for the twenty-four thousandth and third time - who was he kidding, like hell he was counting, "Can't you let Onii-san sleep longer? It's way too early..."

Mitsuki smacked the back of his head again. "No, wake UP! We're here because Momo-san and Yuki-san invited us, remember? And because the others wanted to come! What are you going to tell Riku when he asks if you had fun?!"

Breifly Yamato's mind flashed to their redheaded center, who was giving him a bright smile in his mind and saying _I had so much fun! Did you have fun, Yamato-san?_ and giving him that cutesy look. His mind also conjured up Iori behind Riku, giving him his classic You-better-answer-Nanase-san-and-not-upset-him-or-else look, then Tenn's voice saying his name in that haunting-threatening-murder tone of his. Then there was Mitsuki telling him he'd hit him with his spatula and would never buy beer again.

"All right, all right, I'm up," Yamato said, his eyes flying open at the thought. Seriously, Mitsuki was scary when he wanted, and his son - wait, his son? He didn't mean- who was he kidding, _of course_ Riku was his son - was always too cute to deny.

"Welcome back to _the world of the living_ , Yamato!" Nagi greeted him cheerfully. Yamato blinked and stared at him; Nagi was _definitely_ way too yellow and happy for him this early.

"Oi, old man!" Mitsuki said, slapping his head again, "Stop staring at Nagi like a lovestruck dumbass and keep walking!"

Yamato snapped his eyes forward, the Mitsuki in his mind threatening his beer again. Nagi squealed and started excitedly saying how flattered he was that Yamato was in love with him - which, haha, who even thinks about love this early? - but how he couldn't accept until Yamato met cetain conditions about Magical☆Kokona blah blah blah. "Seriously, Mitsu," He complained, "How do you even reach my head?"

Mitsuki glared at him as Nagi prattled on. "I can reach more than your head, old man - Nagi, shut up-" Nagi shut up, "- but since your brain is _clearly_ down with the ants, I don't see a reason too."

Yamato clasped his hands together and fake-swooned. "Oh, Mitsu, are you saying my mind's down in the gutter? Well, I'm-"

Mitsuki slapped him again, though it was more like his face was the volleyball and Mitsuki was trying to spike him hard enough to crack the pavement. "I don't even feel the _slightest_ urge to-"

" _No_ , _no_ !" Nagi cried out, slapping his hands over his ears, "Don't talk about _that_ , _I'm baby_!"

They both turned to look at him, scrunching up his face with his hands over his ears. "Nagi," Yamato deadpanned, "You are literally the tallest one here." To Mitsuki he whispered, "I _knew_ the Internet was corrupting the next generation."

"Nagi, you know I'm not interested in ' _that_ ,' " Mitsuki said, putting emphasis on the word 'that' in clumsy English. He whispered back to Yamato, "Yeah, but I sorta figured it was all the manga he reads."

"That, too," Yamato whisper-replied.

Nagi cautiously took his hands off his ears. "But I'm _still baby_?"

"You're still baby," Mitsuki reassured him, patting his back. He sent Yamato a look that was all bewildered, disturbed, and a scowl. Yamato snorted.

"I'm still _baby_!" Nagi cheered.

_What the fuck_ , Mitsuki mouthed at him. Yamato laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
